


Drunken Desires (In Vino Veritas)

by Sleepless_Malice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, M/M, Oral Sex, Party, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepless_Malice/pseuds/Sleepless_Malice
Summary: ‘A pity Chris’s birthday is on Valentine’s Day,’JJ thought, not for the first time in the past days. [which turns out to be not such a pity]





	

**Author's Note:**

> 0\. an ask I received on tumblr for 'JJBek + Valentine's Day' provoked this. 1. this was supposed to be a short drabble. 2. it still IS a drabble. A 2.5k drabble.

 

*

Chris’s birthday parties had always been extravagant affairs – sparkling like the champagne served in crystalline flutes; subtly lewd (and sometimes not so subtly lewd); a firework of colors and surprises, perfectly matching the way Chris saw the world. This year was no big difference to all the other years: well-muscled boys with golden painted skin, wearing nothing more than glittery thongs and rainbow feathers substituted ordinary waiters, hushing quietly from table to table.

They were a true feast for the eyes, yet JJ had only eyes for Otabek tonight, and vice versa. This year it was the first time they attended the event together – officially being a couple for a few months, still caught in the euphoric phase of new discoveries and frantic excitement.

 _‘A pity Chris’s birthday is on Valentine’s Day,’_ JJ thought, not for the first time in the past days as it was his and Otabek’s first Valentine’s Day, a day (and a night) he’d love to dedicate to their blooming relationship.

In the past JJ had never cared about Valentine’s Day.

In fact he had come to loath this special day with all its red roses and glittery hearts – it had made his stomach churn by the implied adoring happiness that was never his own. To that, Chris’s birthday had always been a welcoming diversion as around that day JJ’s anxiety steadily grew.

However, things had changed in the past few months.

Today, JJ did not desire any diversion at all, but Otabek.

Otabek, with his gelled hair; his damn midnight blue suit and matching tie, which made him look as if he flew into Switzerland straight from Milan’s fashion week.

Long before JJ realized it, he was staring – in fact brazenly drooling at Otabek who looked so stunningly handsome that warmth and happiness blossomed in JJ’s heart anew. Days still existed when JJ could not believe that Otabek, this gorgeously looking human being, was his: his friend, his lover, his partner.

 

*

The evening stretched long into the night already when champagne was finally substituted by whiskey and other varieties of high percentage booze, much to Yuri Plisetsky’s delight. How the youngster managed to stay unaffected by everything he drank would always remain a mystery to JJ, who obviously was quite into the cups already. Otabek was too. Gladly. Emboldened by the alcohol flowing through JJ’s veins he edged his chair even closer to Otabek, shifting it in a way so that he could face Otabek who did exactly the same with a sly smirk. JJ’s breath hitched when Otabek’s hand lands on his thigh, close, way too close to the forming bulge in his trousers.

“Damn you,” JJ was about to say, but the words never left his lips as Otabek kissed him in a way that everything else was swept from his mind until he withdrew his mouth. Suddenly JJ was sick of being surrounded by so many.

One hand splayed across Otabek’s thigh, fingers slowly crawling upwards, whilst the other hand wound around the tie, JJ pulled Otabek close to him. Simultaneously, he leaned in, whispering into Otabek’s ear, “You .. you .. do you even know how damn fucking hot you look tonight?”

“No?”

Otabek played dumb, just for the hell of it, JJ knew. His humor had always been dry and sometimes black as the night, making JJ grip the tie only tighter.

“No?” asked JJ, lowering his voice even further, licking along the shell of Otabek’s ear before he added, “then let me tell you something: you look so damn hot tonight that I’m tempted to disappear under the table for a while right away.”

Much to JJ’s delight Otabek’s cheek heated up against his own.

From somewhere behind them a noise of disgust reached JJ’s ear, and although he didn’t see him, he could well imagine Yuri’s twisted face. It _is_ Yuri – obviously. Not that they could be bothered to stop doing what they did.

“Let us go,” Otabek slurred, not waiting for JJ’s answer as he reached for JJ’s hand beneath the table. However, it wasn’t JJ’s hand his fingers landed on but his crotch. A sound of approval tumbled from JJ’s lips, matching the encouraging roll of his hips against Otabek’s lingering fingers.

JJ laughed, teasingly. “Go where?”

Otabek frowned at that. “Room. Now.”

Amusement began to spread across JJ’s face. There was nothing more oblivious (and charming) than Otabek being drunk and quite desperate for him, his perfectly calm and stoic exterior melting like wax beneath his touch. It never failed to send a shiver of anticipation crawling down JJ’s spine, knowing well how this night would end.

After excusing themselves from Chris who was quite busy with a golden waiter himself and Yuri who toasted a slur into their direction, they left the restaurant on swaying feet, fingers twined tightly together.

They both cursed the non-existent speed of the elevator that didn’t lift them to their room fast enough as absently JJ’s fingers wandered towards the panel with the stop button.

“Don’t,” Otabek warned, batting JJ’s hand away.

 _‘The fuck, I can’t wait.’_ – He was horny and tipsy (with each one always multiplying the other) and so incredibly impatient with his bulge growing every second. JJ wanted to tell Otabek all of this, kind of, but as often, he didn’t.  “Kay.”

He couldn’t wait, and yet he had to.

And whilst he did, impatiently as it just was his nature, JJ thought about everything he had planned for tonight. There was so much he wanted; so much he needed; suck him, fuck him – or rather get fucked; just so many fantasies yet to become reality lived so vividly in JJ’s mind.

“Kiss me then,” JJ demanded, and Otabek tugged JJ closer until their bodies were flush against each other, and then he kissed him to chase away the taste of champagne and wine still lingering. Blunt fingernails scraped along the back of JJ’s neck, card through his hair until JJ shoved Otabek against the elevator wall in desperation.

 

*

When the door to their room finally flew open, JJ’s perfectly schemed Valentine’s Day plans dissolved to nonexistence. Instead of romantically light the candles he had brought along, hand over the little gift he had wrapped up himself and say how terribly he’s in love, he pressed Otabek against the door the moment it fell shut behind them.

“JJ!” Otabek exclaimed in surprise.

For once, JJ kept his mouth shut, kissing Otabek again, tasting the alcohol on his tongue and stealing his breath before he sunk down on his knees, palming the bulge in his boyfriend’s pants until Otabek’s legs began to shake.

The words were nothing more than a breathy whimper tumbling from Otabek’s wine stained lips. “And you keep telling me I am desperate?” To JJ’s ears it sounded like a long sigh, in a way almost implying relief.

“I never said I’m not,” JJ said, voice shaking as he fumbled with the zipper of Otabek’s pants, cursing until it finally yielded to his clumsy attempts. He _was_ desperate. Having succeeded in this, the damn underwear was still in JJ’s way, and when he cursed anew, Otabek laughed.

“You could have told me not to wear any.”

JJ stilled his hands for a second, staring at Otabek perplexed. “Are you telling me you’d go to Chris’s birthday party without wearing any underwear if I told you so?” he asked without breaking eye contact. All his life, JJ had stored up this want, and now, being with Otabek it burst out of him on a regular basis.

“Yeah, why not?”

JJ’s cheeks flushed scarlet. Gosh, how he loved Otabek being that way. It was special and precious because Otabek usually never was like this – playful and flirty, carefree in a way JJ had never thought it he could be. A side of Otabek exclusively for him to witness.

“I will hold you to your word,” said JJ with a laugh, resuming the awkward fumbling.

When at last Otabek’s underwear was out of the way JJ guided his head towards Otabek’s cock, kissing the tip lightly. Amidst all of JJ’s excitement embarrassment and shame and nervousness began to simmer as thoughts so long kept to himself began to form into words. He had toyed with the idea in his head for quite a while, had jerked off to it on the same regular basis but until now he had never told Otabek about his secret fantasy. Sometimes anxiety was still stronger than desire; sometimes fear muted his thoughts.

Gentle fingers swept across JJ’s cheek, tearing him out of his thoughts. “What?” asked Otabek, sounding strangely sincere despite his drunkenness.

 _‘Nothing’_ JJ fought visibly against the impulse to simply say that, then remembering how gloriously it had felt when he brought himself to completion to that fantasy of his. Something fluttered in his chest at the memory, sparking a sensation that mingled with those unpleasant nervous threads.

“Fuck me,” JJ offered instead, eyes wide and directed upwards. Finally it was said and out, a coincidence certainly to be blamed on the alcohol that emboldened him, although JJ didn’t feel relieved at all. Quite the contrary: small twinges of nervousness and worry began to spread through his body, so strong that his hands began to shake.

Otabek quirked his eyebrow. “I can’t when you’re down there,” he complained, his voice thick with desire and frustration alike.

In response, JJ was grinning; a smile too wide, too big, almost a grimace, the visible sign of his anxiety. He can’t rid himself of that, either.

“No?” asked JJ, trying to sound as sweet as possibly, even if it meant to force his voice to be like this, because he so did not feel the way he spoke just before he wrapped his lips around Otabek’s cock for a split second before he withdrew, offering with his most radiant smile, “but you can?”

He was nervous. Incredibly nervous, afraid to disappoint Otabek – and worse: to lose him. Such thoughts always moved him, no matter how often Otabek told him he never would, and for all this ridiculousness JJ hated himself all the more.

The suggestion stunned Otabek into silence, as JJ watched Otabek’s face transform from astonishment to outright shock which was so very far from what JJ was going for. The anxious maelstrom thundering inside his head rose to new heights.

“Please?” JJ added quickly before Otabek even had the chance to say anything at all, looking him directly into the eyes from under his long lashes. JJ dared to hope it would help as he had learned long ago that Otabek was quite prone to fall for his puppy face. 

Would it work? For a tremulous moment there was silence; such frightening silence with nothing else than his heartbeat to be heard before Otabek shook his head in disbelief with a laugh, raking his fingers through JJ’s hair. “Gosh, boy, sometimes I _do_ hate you!”

In JJ’s head a firework exploded, chasing away the anxiety from a second ago.

“The more you hate me, the more I love you,” JJ said before he let his tongue sweep across Otabek’s cock, enjoying the fingers that simultaneously tightened in his hair. 

Above him, Otabek scoffed. “You helpless romantic.”

“It’s Valentine’s Day!” JJ squeaked in exaggeration, happiness flooding him.

“I know,” said Otabek, mirth sparkling in his eyes as he loosened his belt and the button underneath so that his pants fell to his ankles. “I thought you’d be in for some surprise tonight?”

JJ gasped, then spluttered, the sight of black fishnet fabric wrapped around creamy thighs graying out the edges of his vision. “Beka, fuck it. You were wearing them the entire night?”

Otabek flashed him a look that challenged the statement. “Obviously,” he said dryly.

Carefully, almost hesitantly, JJ let his fingers wander along the fabric, relishing in the sensation the touch caused to his body. “Why didn’t you tell me .. Why … The fuck Beka, I can’t with you. You pretend the entire night ..”

“JJ?” Otabek interrupted, adding quickly with a flashing smile, “mind to use your mouth for something else than babbling?”

JJ shook his head, sealing his lips around Otabek’s cock until above him, Otabek choked on an inhuman noise whilst JJ’s hands roamed along the dark fishnet before he squeezed Otabek’s buttocks. By all that was dear to him, JJ thought, he couldn’t wait to fucking wreck Otabek with his mouth until Otabek’s body trembled against the door, until he ripped holes into the delicate stockings.

(The fact that Otabek in black fishnet stockings totally robbed him of the last vestiges of restraint, JJ tried to ignore, at least for a moment)

To see Otabek like this, pupils dilated, open-mouthed and panting, was surreal, as if it was an image taken straight out of his jerk off fantasies. JJ groaned appreciatively as Otabek shifted his hips in JJ’s hold, rolling them carefully against JJ’s face.

“Are you .. sure ‘bout … _that_?” Otabek asked.

It was almost sentimental.

JJ found himself nodding around Otabek’s cock, choking, but only for a moment until he found a better angle preventing him from coughing. Gentle fingers raked through his hair, encouraging him, soothing him as he experimentally bobbed his head. JJ wished to relish in the sensation, wished to let his eyes fall shut but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when Otabek was looking at him – down at him – in _that_ way – disbelief mingled with excitement; eyes filled with love and happiness; not when Otabek began to rock his hips, slowly, too slowly, against his face; not when he has to focus on breathing through his nose.  

And then he sucked, swirled his tongue, bobbed his head in the attempt to match Otabek’s rhythm, let go of all thoughts he still had on his mind as he tried to do all at once and so much more, already thinking how Otabek’s thighs would tense soon, how his breathing would become heavy and ragged. How he would watch mesmerized how Otabek’s face transformed from relaxed to exert – and exactly that was happening already.

It was encouraging in a way that JJ tried to go deeper, hollowing his cheeks just the way he had learned how Otabek loves it, squeezing his buttocks every once in a while. And, _fuck it_ , this was exactly what he’d always dreamt about, although his dreams had lacked the sensuality he now experienced. Perhaps it was odd, JJ thought some when in between, but he felt as if he’d come without even being touched by simply watching Otabek respond to what he did. That his jaw began to hurt from the strange exertion, JJ deliberately ignored, just as the constant burning of his knees. It didn’t matter.

“JJ,” Otabek moaned above him, the husky voice electing a buzz of adrenaline, spreading through JJ’s body in the most exquisite way. By the faltering rhythm he could easily tell that Otabek was close (and he was too), raking his hands along Otabek’s laced thighs whilst he savored the salty flavor upon his tongue.

In all its obscenity, because that was exactly what it was, JJ wondered how he’d look like. He’d love to see himself: panting, mouth red with lips spread around his boyfriend’s cock, slick with saliva, trying to go deep, and deeper still until tears caught in his black lashes. In appreciation, Otabek’s eyes were running over his disheveled face, encouraging and praising him in silence, and JJ felt as if he passed out right away.

“JJ, fuck, I’m –“

The warning came too late – with a last shallow thrust Otabek climaxed in JJ's mouth.

Smiling, and still on his knees, JJ obscenely wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, happiness brimming in his voice as he wished Otabek a happy valentine.  

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 3\. Pardon me, but JJ on his knees is a kink of mine. 4. [cross posted on tumblr](https://jjbekism.tumblr.com/post/156773746880/do-you-think-jjbek-would-do-anything-special) 5\. unbeta'd (for the simple lack of a beta reader) 6. Feedback would be totally awesome.
> 
> Thanks to the lovely people on tumblr & twitter who cheered in the background <3
> 
> I am on tumblr, feel free to say hi: [jjbekism](http://jjbekism.tumblr.com)


End file.
